1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal member mounting structure in an electromagnetic fuel injection valve, and particularly, to an improvement in a seal member mounting structure including a step which is formed on an outer periphery of a valve housing having a valve seat at its front end and which faces a front end of the valve housing, a seal positioning ring made of a synthetic resin, which is mounted on the outer periphery of the valve housing to abut against the step, a cap which is fitted over and locked to an outer periphery of the front end of the valve housing to define an annular seal mounting groove on an outer peripheral surface of the valve housing by cooperation with the seal positioning ring, and an annular seal member which is mounted in the seal mounting groove to come into close contact with an inner peripheral surface of a mounting bore provided in an intake manifold of an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such seal member mounting structure in the electromagnetic fuel injection valve is already known, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.5-288130.
In the conventionally known seal member mounting structure in the electromagnetic fuel injection valve, the seal positioning ring is formed integrally on the valve housing by molding. Therefore, the width of the annular seal mounting groove defined on the outer peripheral surface of the valve housing by the combination of the seal positioning ring and the cap can be stabilized to provide a good sealing function to the seal member mounted in the annular seal mounting groove.
However, when the structure including the seal positioning ring formed integrally on the valve housing by molding is employed, a troublesome post-treatment for removing a flash protruding toward the seal mounting groove is required, which is disadvantageous in cost. Moreover, there is a possibility that the seal mounting groove may be damaged during the post-treatment.